The present invention is related to a game table structure which is convertible between a billiard table and a hockey game table. The game table has simple structure. When playing hockey, the hockey has better slidability to enhance the fun in playing the game.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hockey game table which only provides hockey game for players. Recently, various kinds of convertible game tables have been developed. The configurations of these game tables as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 can be converted for playing different games to enhance entertaining function of game tables.
FIGS. 1 to 4 show an early hockey game table 10 created by the applicant. Such hockey game table 10 includes: a table body 12; a wind-guiding board 14 positioned in a table frame 13 of the table body 12, the top face thereof being formed with multiple parallel wind-guiding channels 16, the bottom face being formed with a transverse excavation 18 with a certain width, the excavation IS communicating with the wind-guiding channels 16; a face panel 20 having a number of vents 22 densely arranged over the face panel 20 at equal intervals, the face panel 20 being sealedly connected to the top face of the wind-guiding board 14, each row of vents 22 being corresponding to a wind-guiding channel 16; an air room 25, the top face thereof being depressed to form an air chamber 26, the bottom of the air chamber 26 being formed with a through hole 27, the air room 25 being disposed under the wind-guiding board 14 to seal the excavation 18; and a fan 28 fixed at the through hole 27. The fan blows air to flow through the air chamber 26 into the wind-guiding channels 16. The air is then blown out from the vents 22 to reduce the frictional force between the hockey 29 and the face panel 20 and enhance slidability of the hockey.
The above hockey game table 10 cannot be converted into other configuration for playing other games. Moreover, such hockey game table has complicated structure and is manufactured at high cost.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a game table 30 which was also created by the applicant. Such game table 30 includes a table body 32 and a table board 35. The top and bottom faces of the table board 35 are designed with different configurations. The top face 36 is formed as a billiard table face, while the bottom face 38 is formed as a hockey game table face as shown in FIG. 6. When the table board 35 is placed into the table frame 33 with the top face 36 facing upward as shown in FIG. 5, in cooperation with the six pockets 34 of the table body, a billiard table is formed. Alternatively, when the bottom face 38 of the table board 35 faces upward, the game table is converted into a hockey game table.
Such game table 30 can be converted into a hockey game table. However, it is impossible to equip the game table with a blowing mechanism. Therefore, great frictional force exists between the hockey and the table board 35 and the playing effect is poor.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a complex multifunctional game table which is convertible between a billiard table and a hockey game table. A blowing mechanism is disposed in the game table, whereby when playing hockey, the hockey has better slidability to enhance the fun in playing the game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above complex multifunctional game table which has simple structure.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: